Obsession
by Never Surrender
Summary: I don’t think I’m obsessed… but for 5 years she’s been fighting her self… is she really not obsessed… and can she really go back to him after three years… will the well open up… and why hasn’t he come?
1. i'm not obsessed right

Summary: I don't think I'm obsessed… but for 5 years she's been fighting her self… is she really not obsessed… and can she really go back to him after three years… will the well open up… and why hasn't he come?

Genre: humor/drama

Done in Kagomes POV

_**Obsession **_

**I'm Not Obsessed Right? Part 1**

I don't think I obsessed? I'm not right? Just because I think about him all the time. Not because the smallest things remind me of him… no I'm not obsessed. I can't be… not anymore. It's been almost three years now. I haven't seen all of them in the longest time. I don't even know what InuYasha did with the jewel… I guess he went to hell with the clay pot… I wish I knew what happened… but I promised myself that I would never return there… was that the smartest thing I could of done? Who knows… but I still go down to the well house and sit on the ledge… but that's as far as I go… a few months ago my friends saw my scar… where the jewel was… I had to lie and told them I had an operation and that was why I was always sick… they bought it… I can't believe it! They bought that lie… InuYasha said that I couldn't lie even if my life depended on it… well I did… and it didn't hurt… but it hurts to see it and know the true reason behind it was now totally out of my reach… my hands wont touch him anymore… my voice cant calm him anymore… I will never see my first love of my life ever again… unless of course he survived for five hundred years and remembers who I am and has been waiting for me… but of course that… is highly unlikely… he's never coming and I'm never going to see him… and that is what hurts even more… but I know I cant go on like this forever… he would want me to be strong and get on with my life… I'm thinking like he died… I know he didn't… he's too stubborn… my InuYasha wont go down without a fight… he's too stubborn… well there I go again… I'm still thinking of him… but I know I'm not obsessed with him… I'm not.

'Miss Kagome… that's the tenth time this week you've 'zoned out'. Detention.'

Shit.

---

Well this is great… double detention… if InuYasha saw this he'd laugh so hard- no! I must stop thinking about him… maybe mom will let me get a dog? A white dog with pointed ears on the top of his head? NO! Stop it Kagome! Mom wont get us a dog… we have a cat… we could get it a collar like InuYasha's prayer beads! Oh man…

'Your detention is over now… you may go.'

Yay! Now I can go sulk at home! 'Oh man I hopeless…'

'Kagome, do you need to speak to the school councilor?'

Sure and say what? I feel like a dying and the love of my life is taking over mind, because I left him in feudal Japan? 'No, I'm fine.'

Look at me! I'm lying left right and center… I'm getting pretty good at it! Ha if Inu- NO! I must stop… its been three years… I hope they all are well… I AM hopeless!

---

'Hey Kagome!'

Crap… 'Hey Hojo.' What did InuYasha used to call him… oh ya, Hobo… haha

'Why are you still here?'

'Oh, I got a DT.' I smiled.

'That's not like you. Is there something wrong? Do you need anything? Are you getting sick again?'

Kami, this kids annoying. 'No I'm fine.' Get away! Hey look I lied again! Go me!

'Are you sure?'

Man this guy is persistent, 'Yes I'm sure. I have a lot of things on my mind.' Sure do! InuYasha, InuYasha, InuYasha and more InuYasha! I need a life…

'Could I walk you home?'

No! No! No! NO! 'Sure.' I thought I said no?

---

I really need to work on saying no to this guy… hey look I'm home!

'Well here we are Kagome.'

Duh! Thanks a lot for pointing that out captain obvious! 'Ya, thanks for walking me home.'

'Ya well it's not safe to walk home at night.'

You should try walking around in a place were there are demons. Powerful demons that want to kill me and get my jewel shards… this is safe compared to there. 'Really?' oops.

'Well ya! There's been a lot of rapes and attacks lately.'

I would kick their ass… with my miko powers! Haha fear me! 'Oh right.' I swear there's someone else that controls my mouth… am I possessed?

'Well I'll let you go now. I'll just wait here until you reach the top of the stairs.'

Right so you can look at my butt… no thanks! 'That's ok. You don't have to.'

'No really. Just so I know you reach the top safely.'

Pervert. Arrrrh. 'No really. I wouldn't want you do be any later then you already are.' Hey I'm not possessed!

'That's ok Kagome! I'm not late at all.'

Ok… I really want him to leave… maybe I should of let InuYasha beat him up before. 'You really don't have to wait.'

'I said it wa-'

'No. I mean it. Go home. I'll be fine walking up the stairs without having someone watching me.'

'I just want t-'

'Go home! I don't need to have someone watch me run up these stairs! Or are you trying to do something perverted? Cause if you are, my friend Sango taught me how to deal with guys like that…' that's it if he doesn't get moving… I'll make him move…

'I-I j-just wanted to m-make sure- nothing like that!'

'Well I don't need you to watch me run up the steps!' if he doesn't leave in five… one… two…

'I'm sorry… but it would-'

'Five… GET LOST! CANT YOU SEE I DON'T NEED YOU? I KNOW HOW TO PROTECT MYSELF!' damn straight!

'I-I'm sorry K-Kagome.' And with that Hojo walked off.

I sure showed him! Muwhaha! And I don't even feel bad!

---

'Kagome?' called her mom.

'Ya?' I want to go to the feudal era…

'I found this in your old backpack.' She held out InuYasha's beads.

'the… beads…' Sit. Wham… how I miss that…

'Kagome dear are you alright? Oh dear… I'm sorry. You miss him don't you?'

Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! 'No.' LIAR! Liar! Liar!

'oh. Would you like InuYasha's beads?'

I would love them, 'yes…' I miss you…

---

ok. I had the dream again… what the hell dose it mean? Why do I keep having it! Why dose it always show him looking down the well… is it real? Is he calling me back? Should I go back? But wait… I cant… not without the jewel… I really am stuck here…

'but you never did try to jump back in.'

'Sota?'

'why don't you try?'

'because… I don't have the jewel shards…'

'I hate having to see my sister like this! Get off you butt and go try! What's the worst that could happen?'

'I don't go threw…'

'then prove it wrong! Go and see him… go see InuYasha!'

'fine! But what do I do if I get there and I find he has gone to hell with kikyo! And that the village is gone!'

'worry about that once you get there. You don't know what happened. You can't read it in a textbook. Stop beating yourself up and get your ass over there!'

'who are you and what have you done with my brother?'

'KAGOME!'

'WHAT!'

'Get going!'

I cant… not now… its been to long… 'Its been three years… I should let them be…'

And after that my brother walked out… what had made him say that?

---

The next day she went to the well house… but then walked away and went to school… but on the way there her brothers words echoed in her mind. They were laughing at her… and so was Tokyo.

As she walked to school, she passed the grocery store and ramen was 50 off. There was an all red outfit in a men's clothing store, complete with a white shirt underneath the red. She saw white dogs being walked by their owners with long white/blond hair.

Ok! Ok, I get it! Enough with the signs already! With the sale, and the clothing to the dogs! I get it!

'_Kagome…_'

She whipped around, but no one was talking to her_… InuYasha… where are you? Why are you calling to me? …What happened when I left?_ She went on walking_ … funny…. I only remember one thing… _"I have to go… I need to finish something… alone… and you must so back to your own time… I can't take you with me any longer…"_ … his face was so sad… it was like he knew he'd never see me again… I guess he was right… he never did… and I was never the same again after that… now that your gone things will never be the same again…_

I never would forget that look upon your face. How you turned away and left without a trace. But I understand that you did what you had to do… and I thank you… ( Michelle Branch, Spirit Room, Here With Me(Dont own))

'Sota!' she took off and ran to his school.

---

'Sota! What made you say that this morning?'

They were standing in the hallway.

'Why did you tell me to go back?'

'It was a secret. Between InuYasha and me. Ya, no a man-to-man thing.'

'Right. What was it about?'

'To tell her to go back once she starts to go crazy when the jewel was done.'

'He told you this?'

'And a lot more. But I'm only to do it when it calls for it.'

'Ok smarty. How do I get back?'

'That sister. Is what you must figure out.' He walked back into class.

Sota…… the whole world is laughing at me…and him and InuYasha are leading it… I just know it…

---

'_Kagome…._'

There it is again…. Why is there a voice calling to me? Could it be InuYasha? If it is… why doesn't he just come climb out of the well and come get me him self! Wait-! I have his rosary… that means that he would no longer need to see me… ahh! I should just stop thinking about him and get on with my life… I wonder if Sango and Miroku got married… aw man if they did I missed the wedding…. After all the work I did to put them together, man! I wonder what Koga did when he found out that I was never coming back? He probably picked a fight with InuYasha and then went to Ayame… I hope so… they're such a nice couple… and Sesshomaru!

What happened to him? Kagura died… so I wonder what he did? Is he still caring for Rin? Are he and InuYasha still on a no talk, lets fight term? How many times has InuYasha almost got killed and transformed… or yet… did he use the jewel to become a full demon? … Oh… I'm not to sure that I want to go back now…. But I need to know what happened to all of them? Do Sango and Miroku have kids? Is Sango doing all right now that Kohaku finally died? Why cant he come and get me… no! stop it! Stop doing this to your self! You are not going back! Stop living in the past… how can I… that's where I left my self… I left everything there… ahhh!

By this time she made it to her school… two hours late… which meant another double detention.

'Why are you late Kagome?'

My brother scared the shit outta me? My life is being twisted and I want to leave this era and go back to InuYasha and the others… that will do.

'Well to be completely honest with you Sir… My brother scared the shit outta me, by telling me to go back threw the well and to go back to InuYasha. My life is being twisted and I want to leave this era and go back to InuYasha and the others… so all I really have to do is go threw the well so I can see them all… and I think that I have finally cracked… yup… when I was in grade 8 I fell into the well on the shrine property and I fell threw to feudal Japan.

Where I met a half-demon named InuYasha and had the Jewel of the Four Souls bitten out of my body from a centipede demon. Who in which pulled me threw the well. Then I find out I'm this reincarnation of the miko Kikyo, who happened to be InuYasha's ex-lover. Because this demon named Naraku tricked them into betraying each other and kikiyo ended up dying after she sealed InuYasha to the god tree that just so happens to be on the shrine grounds… so I ended up breaking the jewel and I helped collect the shards… then the dark miko brought back kikyo and she was out to kill InuYasha and bring him back to hell with her… but I didn't like that and on the occasions that she tried that stunt I would show up and he would come back to me… and then I made a few friends there in which I miss very much.

Shippo a kitsune cub, Miroku a monk with a cursed wind-tunnel in his hand (who is also very perverted), and a demon slayer named Sango, the last of her people. We all have been tricked by the demon Naraku, and together we searched for him to kill him. Along the way we met InuYasha's older half brother Sesshomaru who's whole job I life is to kill InuYasha because he had a human for a mother, he also hates humans which is a lie because he is taking care of a orphaned girl named Rin.

Then I met this wolf demon named Koga, who wants to kill Naraku because he killed all of his comrades… he wanted to take me as his mate but then we found out he already promised this female wolf demon Ayame that she would be his mate. And that InuYasha wanted to kill him every time he came around to see me.

And so when we finally killed Naraku we had a lot of help and together we killed that evil half demon Naraku. And so we completed the jewel and I came back to stay… after having to leave the love of my life in his era… the last time I saw him was when he told me that he had some unfinished business to do and he couldn't have me around to get hurt so he told me to stay in my era… and this is why I have been away for long periods of time ad this is also why I'm not totally in because I'm afraid that InuYasha has gotten kill, or he went to hell with kikyo.

Or that he wished onto the jewel to become a full demon… which is bad because he doesn't know what he's doing because he turns into a homicidal demon who will kill his best friend. And I was the only person that was not afraid of him when he was like this and I was also the only one who could tame the inner demon… uhhh… I don't think I should of said that…'

Everyone was looking at her like she was really nuts…

'And that my fellow students is why I am not paying attention in class, and that was why I had very bad attendance for a while…'

I'm screwed…. Hell why I have everyone's attention… including Hojo's…

'Also… if anyone tries to mess with me I will be able to kick their ass. Because after traveling with a demon and a demon slayer, in a place where demons exist… I am extremely tough and no will ever win over my heart unless you have two soft fuzzy dog ears, golden eyes that turn chrisom when they turn into a demon… so yes that means… stop trying to get a date with me! Sorry Sir, but I wont be in school today… or tomorrow… I might not be coming back… for I am going back… good day…' she trued to the door. 'Oh and also… in five minutes you wont remember a word of this.'

-------------

I cant believe that I told them about me and InuYasha and his world… well at least I learnt how to make people forget long speech made by me… ok… I'm going to jump threw the well…. Yup… and I will see what has happened over the last three years… ok here it goes!

---

TBC


	2. i'm not obsessed right pt2

Summary: I don't think I'm obsessed… but for 5 years she's been fighting her self… is she really not obsessed… and can she really go back to him after three years… will the well open up… and why hasn't he come?

Genre: humor/drama

_**Chapter 2**_

**I'm not obsessed right? Part 2**

-------------

And nothing happened! Great! I knew I wasn't meant to return…

'Just open up already!'

'_Kagome…'_

Holy shit…

'_Kagome… please come back… everything went wrong… this wasn't supposed to happen…_'

Ya, well a lot of things weren't supposed to happen… like this…

'_Please Kagome… I need you to come back…_' 

'InuYasha…?'

'_Kagome! You are there!_' 

Oh Kami… this cant be happening… 'what- what's going on?'

'_come back! Please come back! You must see, everything has changed!'_

'I can go back… its been to long… I've changed…'

'_no please you must!_'

'I… I cant… I cant go back!' she ran out.

'_KAGOME! NO! Kagome'_…

---

I don't know what came over me… but I couldn't… I cant stand hearing his voice… even though I miss him so much…hearing his voice… made all the pain come back… I can never return again… even if my heart breaks and I loose my mind… I wont allow myself to go back… it would be the end of me… 'I'm soo sorry…. But please don't make me go… its all for the best… I'll miss you always… but this will be for the best… I'm sorry…'

after that… I really wasn't the same again. The following week I changed schools and I changed myself… my mom supported me, saying that she would have my back and know that I'm doing this to forget them… but Souta… lets just say… he is very ashamed of me… I guess I could understand why… he says that I should stop this and return… but I would always counter him with my own remark… "how would you feel if I went there and never came back?"… he said he never thought of that…. So now he has stopped that… but now he wont talk to me… I tell him to get over it like I have… but then he tells me, "If you're over him, why are you doing this? Why do you call out to him at night…" he asked why I wear his beads… it wont bring him back… after that comment, I smacked him so hard my hand hurt… but my hand wasn't the only thing that hurt after… I've never hurt my brother in my life… and I can't believe that I did over the stupidest reason… I hurt both of us over my stupid childish problem…. And this is one of the reasons why Souta doesn't speak.. yet alone look at me… I'm so ashamed… I'm so sorry Souta.

I wish I never did that… I hope that one day he will forgive me like I hope to one day to forgive myself… but I know until then I must not do anything like that ever again… but it's hard… the looks he gives me, the things I see in his eyes…. Makes me want to crawl into a hole and die… but I also restrain me self-not to wipe that look odd his face… even if it means hurting each other again… I will do it. And he knows it….

I ran into my friends the other day… it was so awkward… not like it was before… but now I don't really think of them as my friends… and I'm not that sad anymore… but when I'm lonely and want to talk to someone… that's when I really feel alone… I haven't made new friends at my new school yet… I think it's for the best… but I wish I had someone to talk to… and someone to tell me what to do with my problems… I miss Sango… my sister I never had… I wish you happiness… in what ever you chose…

I also ran into Hojo, and he didn't say anything much… that might have been a good thing… oh, there's a knock at my door…

It was Souta… strange, he only said sorry… and so did I… we made up, but I can still tell there is still a wall between us… but as long as it doesn't get that big… I think we'll be ok.

---

'Hey Kagome!'

Its Chi, we've been getting along pretty well, but I wouldn't consider us friends. 'Hey.' I can't have, let alone handle any type of friendship right now.

'Where are you going?'

'I was going to skip, I can't handle school today.' Because I had one of those dreams again… the ones that haunt me… the ones that show me what I fear… everyone dead, by his hands… with me watching from the side lines, also about to die.

'You've been doing it a lot lately… into drugs?'

I'd rather die than sink that low… 'NO! That's the stupidest thing that I would do.'

'But you would do it?'

'Not even if my life depended on it… I'm not that desperate.' I fix my shoulder bag, the chains jingling, and I leave the school.

No one knows me. No one can possibly know what I've gone through. And no one will ever understand… they're just too simple minded… they don't even know what its like to be truly afraid… I do. That's were the differences definitely start… its sad to know that no matter what… I will never be normal again… the jewel changed me so much… I will no longer have the privilege of having a normal life…

---

Ok… I've decided to go… I'm going to try the well one last time… if I don't go through, there will be no reason for me to stay at the shrine…. I've talked it over with my mother and asked if I could move out, and into a little apartment two blocks away… she said yes, and since I have a good paying job, she wont need to help me with the financial stuff… I'm nineteen… its time I go out and live on my own…

I grabbed my shoulder bag and I started to put some things in it that I might need if I travel back in time… after that I look in the mirror… I have changed… my hair is six inches longer, I've traded my green school skirt, for black cargo pants with tones of pockets, zippers, chains and fabric chains. My school top for a black shirt with rock group names on it. And those school shoes to black runners… I'm not the same Kagome from five years ago… I'm different… yet I'm still the same… time to test fate… am I really meant to go back to the Feudal era… or am I destined to stay here, and wonder what happened to all of them…

---------

I'm at the well… my brother is also with me… I'm glad… at least I will prove one of us wrong… most likely me…

'Good luck, Kagome.'

I turn to him, 'as long as I have a brother like you I will _always_ have luck.'

'Say hi, to InuYasha for me please.'

'I love you Souta…'

'You have been the greatest sister I could ever ask for…'

We hugged, and with tears down our cheeks we let go and I jumped…

'_I love you sister Kagome…'_ that was the last thing I heard from him…

'_Welcome back… Kagome…'_


	3. what happened on the other side if the w

Summary: I don't think I'm obsessed… but for 5 years she's been fighting her self… is she really not obsessed… and can she really go back to him after three years… will the well open up… and why hasn't he come?

Genre: humor/drama

**_Obsession_**

**What Happened on the Other Side of the Well **(this chapter has been reposted... apperently it had lryics in it and I didnt realize it untill i got a review...thanks for letting me know and I'll be looking through this hole thing and looking for anythng else... thank you to the reviewer who told me this... next time i wont make the mistake again...Sorry)

Kagomes POV

I'm at the well… my brother is also with me… I'm glad… at least I will prove one of us wrong… most likely me…

'Good luck, Kagome.'

I turn to him, 'as long as I have a brother like you I will _always_ have luck.'

'Say hi, to InuYasha for me please.'

'I love you Souta…'

'You have been the greatest sister I could ever ask for…'

We hugged, and with tears down our cheeks we let go and I jumped…

'_I love you sister Kagome…'_ that was the last thing I heard from him…

'_Welcome back… Kagome…'_

--

'_Welcome back… Kagome…'_ that was the first thing I heard when I went through the time loop.

I can't actually believe that it worked! Souta was right all along, smart kid… and I'm taking some credit for that… now comes the hard part… climbing…. ugh…

It took some time but I made it… I climbed up… and oh my god… there he was… standing no more than two feet away… looking the same… meaning, he didn't go to hell with clay pot, nor did he wish to be a full demon… but why did he never come for me?

'Kagome…'

His voice is still the same… everything is the same…

He came over and pulled me up… 'InuYasha…'

This has got to be a dream… I must be sleeping… and I don't want to wake up…. I'm afraid that this will all be a dream after all…

--

well its not… after we stood and stared at each other for what seemed like hours he finally spoke.

'Kagome?'

I nodded; I think my new appearance has shocked him… well I'm not the same girl you used to know…

'you… came back…'

'I did…'

'how?'

'Souta… he made me… why didn't you come for me?'

'it wouldn't allow me…'

'but I could hear you… we had a talk remember…'

'you ran away when I asked you to come back…'

'I didn't want to understand how us being able to talk was possible…'

'you've changed these past years… how are you?'

'I've changed… like you can see… I've changed schools, went out of my mind, told my class about this place and you… erased their minds after… I went through more things than you'd believe… I've learnt to lie, pretty damn well mind you…. How 'bout you? How are you?'

'umm… I'm ok I guess…'

'what did you do with the jewel?'

'uh…'

'you don't have to tell me.. its ok.'

'I used it on you…'

'what? How?'

'I wished that you would one day come back… but only when you were ready.'

'oh… thanks I guess.' What about kikyo? Are they together? Is she still around?

'the guys will be really happy to know that your back…'

'huh?… oh right… how are they?'

'they're doing fine… Kaede died last year…'

No…. 'No… that's terrible…' I can't believe she's gone…

'Ya… but she went peacefully… died in her sleep with a smile on her face…'

'Who's the new miko?' Kikyo… I bet

'We don't have one really…. Miroku, is now… but he might want to give it up soon.'

'How's Sango?'

'She was in pretty bad shape when Kohaku died… and she was really upset that you left…'

'Oh… Shippo?'

'I haven't see him in along time… he joined up with more fox demons, a month after you left… but he came to Kaede's burial at least.'

'And what about Kikyo?' Was that a good idea?

'She's gone…'

What! Like dead gone or she left kinda gone… 'she left?'

'she went back…'

oh InuYasha… what? 'what?'

'we understood something from the past… we weren't meant to be… she said it was time for her to go… I told her I couldn't go with her… I had to stay here and look out for this village… it was the best… what we had long ago was nothing more than a fling… I saved her life a month before she left, from a soul eater… we decided that was square for us.'

I can't believe I missed so much… I wonder what else I've missed…

'What else happened?'

'Lets get back to the village and you can find out.'

So we headed back to the village… I still can't believe I made it back… I know… this really is a dream… I really did jump into the well and I hit my head on the wall or the ground and I'm unconscious… yup this has to be a dream…

--

We walked all the way in silence… maybe he to thought this was only a dream…

As we near the village entrance, I cant help but feel at home… yet wondering.. will I ever be able to go home?

Nothing has changed…yet. The villagers are looking at me again… just like they did the first time I came here…

"look at the way that girl is dressed? Is she a demon? She looks like the miko Kagome."

They say the same things too… haha, I guess I made a good impression the last time I was here… that's good.

There were new villagers here, they looked happy, but the people I was looking for were nowhere to be found...

'InuYasha…'

'they went to help an aiding village, yesterday… they'll be back tonight.'

Oh, well at least we'll have a chance to catch up… like me, InuYasha has also changed… he's not as arrogant anymore… why didn't he go help the others with the village?

'InuYasha… why-'

'I didn't feel like going… I had to do some other things…'

Speaking of him doing other things…. What did he do when we went our separate ways?

'Hey, InuYasha… what did you need to do… that day we left each other?'

'Not now… you don't need to know that…'

Huh? What couldn't be important? You left me saying that I couldn't come along because it was dangerous and you didn't want me to gat hurt! What is his deal?

'Why wont you tell me?'

'I'll tell you…. Just not now…'

If he thinks that will end this topic…. He's got another thing coming… I know how to pry out information from people.

'Don't worry Kagome… I'll tell you tomorrow.'

Oh…. Damn…. and I wanted to see if it worked on him….

'Souta says hi…'

'Oh… that's…. err… nice…'

'Haha… so what else have you told my brother?'

'That's between me and him… it's a man-to-man thing…'

'That's what he said…'

'Haha, I told him to.'

I knew it… they were plotting against me.

'And he remembered it too… cool.'

'Why wouldn't he remember? He practically thinks you're his hero. If he could he'd tell all his friends, and he would of brought you in for show-and-tell if he could.'

'Uh, wow… cool.'

'But of course he did tell his friends about you… he just left out the doggie ears, fangs and the fact that you live 500 years in the past and are a demon.'

'Hey! What's wrong with my dog ears?'

He's taking offence…. Usually is his ever so popular "Feh." What did happen while I was away?

'Nothing's wrong with your ears!' except the fact that I've missed them…. They're still so cute!

'Damn straight!'

Whoa…

'Since Miroku and Sango wont be back till tonight… what do you wanna do?' lets go running around… meaning you run and I get a piggy back ride…

'I don't know?'

this is where it got awkward… why I didn't suggest the run I don't know… 'where did you burry Keade?'

'you wanna go pay your respects?'

'ya.' I cant believe she's really gone…

he bent down, 'hop on.'

Yay! 'kaye.'

--

we went to see her resting place… it was sad… but now I'm on his back and we're just running around.. well more like he is…

'haha! Oh wow! Look!' I pointed out a group of rabbits eating in the open field… he stopped.

'Good eye.'

Huh? A complement? Ok…

We stood there for a bit and then we went on our way…

'You know what InuYasha…?'

'What?'

'This feels like flying…'

'Ya?'

'Yup…Thank you…'

'For what?'

Cause I wanted to fly so you gave me your wings…'Never mind…'

'Feh… women…'

'Haha!' There's my old InuYasha…

'Hey, Kagome?'

'Ya?'

'I caught Shippo's scent… you wanna see him?'

'Sure.' I wonder if he grew?

--

We found Shippo… he was really happy to see me… of course he didn't recognize me and bugged InuYasha about having another lover look alike on his back… then he realized it was me… and I don't know who blushed redder… InuYasha, Shippo or me… but I know Shippo got a nice thump for the comment at least…

And he did grow…. At least he was four feet now… not that tall… but when we left I asked InuYasha about it and he said he'd get tall soon enough.

It feels like I never left… the sun is still up, but it feels like it should be almost midnight… when we left we ran more… I think InuYasha has gotten faster… maybe that's why?

This is the life… just running around like this…

'Hold on Kagome…'

We're going up a cliff, 'where are we going?'

'Ah… to see Kouga…'

I thought they hated each other? 'Why?'

'I promised I'd bring you to them when you came back…'

'Is he mated with Ayame?'

'You'll see…'

In no time flat we were at their den.

'Hey wolf! I gatta bone to pick with you!'

Well that's a nice announcement…

'What do you want you mangy mutt?'

Nice welcome… 'Thanks for the nice welcome Kouga.'

'Kagome?'

'yup.'

'hey! When did you return?'

'today…'

'I want you to meet someone.' He walked back into the cave, and came back out with a bundle in his arms, and with someone behind him.

'This is Mari… my daughter.'

She is soo cute… she looks like… Ayame… 'Who's her mother?'

'Me.' Ayame stepped out from behind Kouga.

'she looks at lot like you.' Red hait and everything…

'thanks. But she has her fathers attitude… and she knows how to scare me to death already… just like him too'

Kouga smirked.

'how old?'

'a month.' Kouga was stroking her cheek… he looked soo happy.

'we should go now Kagome.'

I said bye to them, and climbed onto InuYasha and we left…

--

The sun is still up! I think he has gotten faster…

'Hey InuYasha…'

'Ya?'

'I think you've gotten faster…'

'Really? Or maybe time has held its breath so you could see…'

'Humm.' I smiled and snuggled comfortably on his back and enjoyed the feeling of flying…

This is when I really think this isn't a dream… but that I really am back here with InuYasha… thank you Souta…


	4. what happened on the other side2

Summary: I don't think I'm obsessed… but for 5 years she's been fighting her self… is she really not obsessed… and can she really go back to him after three years… will the well open up… and why hasn't he come?

Genre: humor/drama

**_Obsession_**

**What Happened on the Other Side of the Well part 2**

Kagomes POV

A/N: 3's good...As I was writing this, near the end I jumped from my chair and yelled… 'I'm writing a lime!' my sis was like your writing a lime… my answer… I KNOW! So…. **_Warning Lime_**…. Not a good one but it's a little lime… and my first! Be nice! Here's San/Mir

---

'I think you've gotten faster…'

'Really? Or maybe time has held its breath so you could see…'

'Humm.' I smiled and snuggled comfortably on his back and enjoyed the feeling of flying…

This is when I really think this isn't a dream… but that I really am back here with InuYasha… thank you Souta…

--

Yup I believe it… it was either InuYasha was faster or that time held it's breath so I could see… or maybe it was both…

We returned to the village when the sun was setting, but we waited until the sun was down until we went to the hut that was given to InuYasha when he wanted to be in a hut… they seem to be very nice to him… I wonder how many demons he saved their asses from already?

'They're back.'

We went outside and sure enough Kirara just landed.

'Hey guys.' Once I said that, I wish I had a camera with me to get those looks on their faces… it was priceless… of course their faces got like that after InuYasha told them that I was Kagome. I guess I really did change a lot.

'Praise Buddha! Kagome you have returned!'

But Sango didn't say anything for a while… but she made it up when she jumped off Kirara and bulldozed me over with a hug.

'Oh my! You are real! You really have comeback!' she started to cry… which of course made me cry too. 'I missed you!'

'I'm sorry I wasn't here for you Sango… really I am.'

'That's ok… really…. I'm just so glad your back! …You are back right?' the look she gave me when she said that totally made me feel guilty.

'Yes… I don't know if I can even go back threw the well…' must get her happy… 'Do you want to go to the hot springs?'

That worked… her whole face smiled.

'Yes, yes, we have soo mush to talk about!'

'Should we take Kirara with us?'

'She's busy right now.'

Oh? 'Oh?'

'She had kittens.' (A/N:everyone say it with me... AWWWWWW)

No kidding… 'Oh my gosh! Really! That's great! When? And she's back at hunting with you!'

'She had them two months ago… the kittens are old enough to have her away for a while… any ways, I have a village girl helping them when we have to go.'

'Oh, well that's good. Should we get going then?'

'Ok!'

--

From when I first hugged her… I knew there was something different about Sango… and when we went to the springs… my suspicions were right…

'I guess you an tell by now huh?'

'Uh, ya… when did this happen?'

'Miroku and I got married last year… and we decided to start a family… I think I'm a few weeks… or a month…'

'Oh my gosh! Congratulations! I guess I missed the wedding huh…' well I'm glad all my hard work paid off…

'Haha, thanks… don't worry, it was a small ceremony… Keade did it… before…'

'Ya… I heard… its sad… so Miroku took her job?'

'Well not really… he just gives his help… and protects and helps heal…. So ya… I guess he did…'

'How do you feel?'

'About what?'

'Everything?'

'I'm happy… I got over Kohaku's death… finally realizing that he was now with our mother and father and village… free from his pain and Naraku… I can finally say that I'm happy… even now that you're here… now maybe you and InuYasha will do the same?'

She did NOT just say that… 'Uh… I … don't know…'

'Oh come on Kagome! You and I both know you loved each other… and when you were in your time I bet you couldn't stop thinking about him…'

Well she got that part right…. I was obsessed with him…. And he did take over my mind and made me almost go insane…

'And while you were gone… even though he denies it… he muttered your name in his sleep, and he would always talk to the well…'

I agree the well part with you… but in his sleep…. He was almost as bad as me!

'So you and Miroku huh?'

'Ya.' She blushed.

--

(A/N: I'm gonna skip over to the guys and see what they're up to… in Inu's pov…)

I really didn't want to let them go alone… Kagome hasn't been here for a while… and with Sango knocked up… they really shouldn't be out there all alone…

'Thinking about her again?'

'And what if I am?' he better not think anything hentai…

'No reason… wow she sure has changed…'

'Ya…'

'The way she dresses is even more different than before…'

True… you cant really see any skin- what! Oh god… I'm thinking just like the monk.

'She has changed… I guess.'

'What do you mean, "you guess", cant you see her? She is wearing clothing that shows no skin!'

and that's when I smacked him…. Hard.

'Watch it monk!' don't infuriate the hanyou monk…..

'ouch… geeze… gotten protective haven't we…'

I wind up for another hit…

'sorry, sorry!'

nope… smack…

'soo… you glad that Kagome's back?'

No jackass I wish she was back in her time… 'what do you think?'

'yes.'

'for once I will not hit you…'

'cause you agree with the truth…'

'don't make me hit you again… I don't care if Sango wants to get revenge…'

'ok, ok, calm down… I'll be a good little monk.'

HA… ya, the day Sesshomaru and me hug out of brotherhood… 'no dice monk.'

'I'll be quite now….'

'good idea…. I'm gonna go check up on them.' Three… two…

'I'll come with you!'

I called it! 'Monk….'

'Sango's my wife!'

ya, by a miracle… 'you should only be so lucky...don't push your self monk.'

'I'm offended… what do you mean I could only be so lucky…. If you haven't noticed InuYasha, my small minded friend-'

'Miroku….'

'Sango _is_ bearing my child.'

'Again only by a miracle.'

'Fine I'll stay here…. Wont mean I wont follow…' I tink he tried to whisper the last part...

'If you didn't want me to hear the last part… I heard that monk!'

after giving him a glare I did set off to find them… of course three minutes later Miroku showed up… hentai…. Well I guess I shouldn't be talking…. Well its not like I haven't seen Kagome naked before… and each time I've gotten sat… but now she cant…. NO! arg! Stop thinking about that stuff… I really need to think about killing Miroku… or getting new friends… but that wont happen… I'll just kill him.

'whatcha thinking about?'

'none of your damn business monk.' Found 'um…. Whoa… I'm in deep shit…

--

Kagome's pov…

I can't believe those two! Even after three years they still do it! If only he had his rosary on I would of made a new place for a hot spring… but since I didn't… rocks and that one boulder worked fine…

'can you believe those two?' Sango was just as mad as me.

'why are you mad… you're married to one of them.'

'but still! …I'm going to bed… night Kagome.'

I hoped we'd stay up… but then again… she did just come back and she's pregnant… 'night.'

If she's going to bed… Miroku will too… that will leave me and InuYasha…

--

well I was right… not soon after Miroku left… leaving me and my puppy…

'hey puppy.' How will you react?

'hey- what did you call me!'

'my puppy…' I reached up and started rubbing his ears…. I can tell he misses that…

'is this you trying to get away with things?'

It's working… 'what did you do when I last saw you?'

'talked to Miroku… I swear _he_ needs to be sat…'

'haha, no I mean three years ago… the thing you said it was to dangerous for me to come with you…'

'I had to take care of another one of my old man's enemies that he only sealed away and was too lazy to kill… and after I had to help dig my brother out from a war someone set on him.'

'so are you guys… a little more friendlier now?'

'ya right… friends with that block of ice… come on Kagome I thought you knew our "brotherly" relationship.'

'I know… so when did Miroku ask her?'

'After Sango was able to take a step forward. She was really out of it for a while…'

'I bet…'

Again this is where things got awkward… you'd think we'd be all over each other any second we got… well we're not… I'm not complaining… kinda… but you'd think… well I did anyways…

'why did you change yourself?'

catching me off guard is not good InuYasha… 'I had to… this was my way of dealing with everything that happened…. You were such a big part of my life ya know… and my friends in my time couldn't relate with me… they don't know what it feels like to be scared… they didn't know that I had a life here and was able to fight demon…. With your help… they couldn't tell me anything that would make me feel better…they don't know what it like to be chased and hunted by demons… you do…'

He's just staring at me so I'll keep going… it might be a bad idea though..

'they don't know what its like to find someone that makes them feel safe… to have someone so close yet out of their reach… I couldn't get you back… but I only have to jump down a well and I'd have you… they don't know what that feels like…'

'Kagome…'

'I wished I never left… but I wished that you could of come and seen me in my time…' but yet I knew that he couldn't… the well was closed… but it still doesn't seem possible that I was able to return…. What is going on?

'Are you ok, Kagome?'

No, do I look ok? 'ya. So you wished me back eh?' I'M POSSESED! I didn't want to say that and I know it! I knoooow he wished me back! Arrrrh!

And this is when we got back to square one… I swear you'd think we would of gotten past this part, but noooo, I wanted to have a repeat… maybe I should of spent as much time on us as I did with Miroku and Sango…

---

10 months later…

---

Sango gave birth to a baby girl, they named her Nuriko… it was when they first told me the name something clicked… something my grandfather told me when I was eight…

Flashback….

_'Come here Kagome… I want to show you something…'_

_A younger version of myself ran up to him, and grabbed his hand, 'What is it Gramps?'_

_'I want to show you our family tree…' that's when he pulled back a curtain and showed me all of my ancestors… and near the top was the name… Nuriko…_

_'She was my great, great, great, great, great, grandmother… your great, great, great, great, great, great, great, grandmother… '_

_But I noticed there were no records of her parents… only the letters S and M…_

End Flashback

Then it clicked…. I have been traveling around with my ancestors…. I'm the reason why our family started…. I'm getting a headache just thinking about it… I will not tell them this… this is something that only I should know… wait… I don't even want to know this… ahhhhh…. Gramps why did I remember that?….

Now I remember something else… what my mom said when I asked her why she named my Kagome…

_'Its because 500 years ago, there used to be a village here… and in that village a strange girl who could travel threw time lived… she was the reason why we are all here today… her name was Kagome'_

they named me after me… headache!

---

'Kagome, are you ok?'

InuYasha…. If only you knew what I did…

What is he doing… why is he stroking my cheek…

**Normal POV**

InuYasha got up and moved closer to Kagome and started stoking her cheek,

'_she looks so out of it… is she alright?_' he thought.

They locked eyes and subconsciously moved closer until they were a nose apart…

'InuYasha…' she cupped his face in her palm.

Then he lowered his head and captured her lips with his. Slowly deepening it when neither of them moved away, he pulled Kagome into his lap so she was straddling him.

Kagome then slowly pushed him to a lying position removing the top parts of his clothing……

**This is where the lights dimm and you fill in the blanks….**

**5 **reviews that all I ask


	5. Waking up

Obsession Part 3 Waking Up

Last time I left you guys filling the blanks…. There was a lemon off screen… this takes place the morning after the lime to lemon screen that I didn't write due to not wanting to get banned… enjoy….

Kagome's POV

Whoa… I have no idea what came over me last night… but we both seem to be pleased… now I know this is not a dream… I am really here and we really did _that_ last night… hee hee…

---

later in the day….

We are off to fight a demon… funny after all these years I haven't forgotten what to do… and I also thought that demon attacks wouldn't be so often…. How wrong was I…

When we finished one another one pops up outta know where… we were all there even Sango… thank god…

'Nothing will keep me from a fight…' she said to me when I went to question her, '…not even motherhood.'

Yup, persistent… and stubborn, even InuYasha said that she should stay… that caused her to give him a look even the most powerful demons would cower from… he hid behind me and I was _really _nervous… memo to self… never EVER tell Sango she shouldn't fight… its just scary… just plain scary…

---

We finished up around dinner time and we all supported cuts and bruises… but we were more better off then InuYasha… he supported a huge gash on his chest… and an impalement to his shoulder… poor guy… it must hurt like a bitch…

Luckily I brought bandages with me… half of them were used in InuYasha, who of course denied that he needed them cause he would be healed in the morning… but thankfully he humored me, and I was able to dress his wounds.

---

From then on I was happy… I have been keeping tract to how long I've been here… 698 beautiful days, of course some were really gory… but it's a price I gladly pay… Nuriko has grown and looks like her mom… and she will be getting a sibling soon… I already know what it will be… but for the sake of headaches and tons of question and their happiness… I'll let them find out for themselves…. It's the least I can do right… Probably not…

I have missed my family but I'm happier here… I have seen them… only to say hi… nothing more… Souta… is really proud of me… but I can tell he misses me like I miss him…

---

InuYasha has pulled me aside… this will be day 700 of being here… I wonder what it could be…

'I have to tell you something…'

I can tell my face dropped… this is either going to be good or…bad…. This better be good… please don't tell me that the clay pot I hate is still here… don't tell me anything bad… 'what is it?' oh god… do I really want to know…

---

I cant believe him! He lied to me! After 700 days he tells me the truth! I cant believe him… but then what dose this mean… how did I get back here… if he didn't wish for me to return… how did I get back… is this really a dream… why is this happening to me…

Right now I'm walking around… when he told me I didn't say anything, I just walked away… oh how I wish I could of sat him… right now… I really want to go home…

I put my hand on one of my many pockets and pulled out the Sacred Jewel…

_Flashback…_

'I need to tell you something…'

'what is it?'

that's when he pulled out the Jewel…

'how… you said you wished on it…'

'no… I didn't know what to use it for…'

'is this why there were so many demons around here?'

'yes…'

'and you decided to tell me this… NOW!'

'I'm sorry…'

that's when he placed it may hands… and that's when I walked away, shoving it into my pocket...

_end flashback…_ (ooo i dida flash back! GO ME!)

---

The ground started to shake, and a giant centipede came crashing threw…

This is like old times…. I'm out here all alone and a centipede comes along

'give me the jewel…. I want the jewel…'

they say the same things too… I'm in trouble…

'NO!' again… stupid thing to say… again just like the old times…

'then you shall DIE!'

shit…

the demon pierced me threw the stomach… and now I know how InuYasha feels… oww…

my hand went to my stomach and when I removed it I saw blood… 'InuYasha…' and that's when everything went dark….

---

cliffy... haha! (does dance) review please!


	6. waking up pt2

**Obsession**

Chapter 6,

**Waking Up part 2** (I redid chapter 3, apperently i had lyrics in there and i didnt notice... I'm really really sorry and i swear it wont happen again.)

---

i… I hear… birds…

I opened my eyes and everything was dark…

I'm in a hole… crap… I'm barried alive…

… no… a well…

I look up and there's a roof over my head… and if I listen carefully I can hear cars… I'm in my time…

Was this a dream… did I dream the whole thing…

I try to get up by my head is pounding, and my stomach hurts a lot…

I put my hand on my head and I feel something clutched in the other…

I open it and see the jewel… what?

I put my hand on my stomach and feel something wet… I bring my hand to my face and see red…

Blood…

My blood…

What? How did I get back? Here and there… was it just a dream… did I just fall and hit my head and stabbed myself on a rock, nail, stick, board? And the jewel… did I always have it…

And what about InuYasha… and that night… was that just a dream? Am I really obsessed that much to think of all that happened… but 700 days… it couldn't be a dream… it has to be real… I closed my eyes… I just couldn't face if that was all a dream… I couldn't bear reality

'Kagome…' 

my eyes shot back open…

what…

---

evil! evil! i'm not evil! just review... the next will be the last chapter! OMG ITS ALMOST OVER!


	7. Obsessed, so what

**Chapter... uh 6! ya 6...**wow i almost forgot it fo a sec...

**Obsessed, So What**

_

* * *

_

_Kagome…_

What?

_Kagome…_

Wha-whats happening to me?

_Wake up Kagome…_

Why are they talking to me? Who's talking to me?

_Kagome…_

What? Why is everything going black?

Again her world had gone dark….

--

_Kagome…_

Leave me alone…

_Kagome…_the voice got louder… 

Go away…

_Kagome…!_

Too loud…

'Kagome…'

'Go away… too loud…'

'Kagome… wake up…'

'I cant… it hurts…'

'You must.'

'I cant live without him… don't make me!'

'Who?'

'InuYasha….'

I can hear people move around…

'Kagome…'

I know that voice…

'Wake up Kagome…'

That's… 'InuYasha…?'

'Hey sleepyhead 'bout time you woke up.'

But… 'But I was in my own time… wasn't I?'

'Feh, you were attacked by a demon when you ran off.'

That's right… I ran off when you gave me the jewel and told me you didn't wish on it… 'But I was attacked by a demon… I'm sure…'

'You were… but I found you in time and I was able to kill the demon…'

'Thanks…' that's when I passed back out…

--

Three days later I was I bit better and I was able to get up… of course that hurt a lot and InuYasha pushed me back down.

I still don't know what happened and how I was able to come back here…. Maybe I never left… that me returning home was a dream…

I opened my fist and there sat the jewel… stupid thing…

--

It's been a month since I was attacked… I still don't know what happened… I know for sure that this is not a dream because of the pain I felt… but then again…

'Peak-a-boo!' InuYasha popped his head threw the doorway.

'Peak-a-boo? Are you ok?'

'Ya… are you?'

'I saw my gapping hole… its better, I'm fine now…'

'Well its about time… Geeze.'

'Hey!'

'What… I get those all the time, and I'm back on my feet in a day.'

'That's because you think your better when your not and you end up reopening your wounds when you get into a battle and you end up going all homicidal on us.'

'I do not!'

'You do to!'

'Not!'

'Too!'

'Not not not!'

'Too too too!'

'Well looks like every ones feeling better. InuYasha are you ok?' Miroku asked.

'Feh, I was better a day after… you don't need to worry about me, _I'll_ heal in no time flat, its _you_ guys _I _have to worry about.'

'What happened to InuYasha?'

They both looked at each other… so apparently they don't want me to know? 'Well?'

'You see as he was bra- ' InuYasha cut him off.

'I was impaled by that demon also… no big deal…'

'Oh my god!' I sprang out of bed and went to see InuYasha, 'Where?' and I started to remove his shirt, (get ya minds outta the gutters! Ya gutter kridders…Geeze).

'I said its no big deal! It was a month ago, I'm healed!' I threw him a dirty look… and if looks could kill InuYasha and 50 of his reincarnates just dropped dead and number 51 was in a coma…

Nope nope nope, you cant talk your way outta this one buddy, 'What if it didn't heal properly! Or worse… what if its… _infected_!' I went back to checking.

'Its not infected! And it's healed properly! Gaaa!'

I got it off….

'Humor me ok!'

Humm… apparently the wound has healed… no sign of infection… ah ha!

'Ah ha! Then what's this… blood I see…' I told him he wasn't ok… but he never learns…

'That's yours…'

Oh… ok so he is all right… 'Fine.' I pouted and went back to the futon I was on… be like that I don't care…

--

I'm going home today… well just for a visit… and my mate… yes mate InuYasha is also coming with me…

--

'Hey guys I'm back!' I called into the house.

'Kagome! Your home!' called my mom.

'Hi mama!'

'Kagome!' Souta bounded down the stairs and bulldozed me into a bear hug.

'Hey Souta! You grew! Wow you're taller than me!'

He grinned, 'Well I should be… I'm fifteen now.'

'Wow!' He's _that_ old! Oh my god!

'Kagome dear how are you? We haven't seen you in awhile.'

'I'm good… I got hurt a while ago but I'm all better now… InuYasha saved me.'

He blushed… haha I made him blush…

'Hey Souta?'

'Uh ya?'

'Ya know when you told me to jump threw the well… did I really go back or is this just a dream?'

'Haven't you figured that out already? Geeze sis are you that slow?'

'Noo!' stupid brothers… 'Well?'

'This isn't a dream if that's what you think…'

'Are you sure?'

'If this was a dream… would you feel thins?'

He walked up to me and… yelled in my ear and pinched me!

'Souta! What was that for?'

'You still think that this is only a dream… now do you believe that this isn't one?'

'I was impaled… and I felt that… and I woke up back here… can you explain that?'

'Sure…'

What?…. how… err…

'You thought you were back here but you weren't…. you were unconscious and thought that you were back here… but you really weren't…' as he was saying this my mind went to a different conversation in the room… mainly the one between InuYasha and my mom… What are they up too?

'So you and my daughter are… mates… now?'

Ah so he's telling her…. I see…

'Ya, is that ok?'

Aww… he's asking if its ok… I made him so soft… hee hee.

'Yes… she is old enough to be marr- I mean… mated… I'm glad that she choose you.'

Aww, he's beaming with pride… he looks so happy… which makes him adorable… which makes me aww, which makes me happy! Yay!

'Sucker punch!' I punched Souta. Tee hee.

--

This is real… its not a dream….

'Lets go Kagome!' InuYasha was walking back to the village.

'Coming!'

Ok… so I'm obsessed… I constantly think about him all the time… he thinks about me all the time… so it doesn't matter. Everything reminds me of him… that's ok… I always want to remember him… seven years… and many more to come… with us being mated I'll live just as long as him… so I'll never forget about him… we made up something to tell my friends… its not really a lie… most of it is true… I'm married and move away… we'll I am mated and I have technically 'moved away'. Again they bought the lie… all the lies that we've told them over the years of me being over here…I don't mind… I know they'll forgive me… even if they don't that's ok… I have my friends over here… speaking of… I didn't know I had three extremely great grandparents, courtesy of Sango and Miroku… he certainly has kept Sango busy… Aw well they're both good parents… so is InuYasha… he's doing a good job with our son… and I know he'll do a good job with the one on the way…

So what I'm obsessed…. It better than being depressed…

End

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REIVEW!... dont make me repeat my self...

THANKS PEOPLE! Hope you liked reading this as much as I had writing it…. But I think I had a funner time…. :p check out my other fics… most should be ending soon... and in chapter one, i had lyrics in it... sadly **i dont own them**... or the characters in this fic... tooo bad...

Oh yea…. They used the jewel to make Kagome a hanyou… I know… the idea is over used…. But it was either that or the well was kept opened… I'm sticking with the hanyou part… don't like it… you can take it up with Na-Na.

Na-Na: (grins evilly) who's first? (cracks knuckles)

Fish: (cringe in fear)

Rafe: Oh get a grip… stupid fish (wanders over to DM)

Me: XD (hugs Rafe) you guys ROCK!

Dark: (get jelous)

Me: (hugs him too)


End file.
